


Attack Your Demons

by JasmineValo2349



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I mean real slow burn cause I dont know how to write smut yet, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Superntural references, The reader is described, This turned into a crossover sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineValo2349/pseuds/JasmineValo2349
Summary: Kelly introduces Ash to her roommate. Everything goes along amazingly, that is until they hear about her past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS BARELY ANY ASH FANFICTION so I thought i'd make some. I just found out about this fandom like 4 days ago so forgive me if everything is not like the show or movies.

The sound of groaning came from Ash’s mobile home as he tried endlessly to tighten his man-girdle around his abdomen with no such luck. He glanced over at his mirror-self, glaring at it while he spoke through gritted teeth,

“This is gonna hurt.” He tried to get it tighter around him so he didn’t look like a hopeless mess for his date tonight, that Kelly had managed to score him. He didn’t know too much about the mysterious women. Kelly only told him was that she was hot and she liked older men which was a win-win for him. “One more for papa.” He tightened it one last time finally thinking he looked presentable enough for the evening. He gazed back over to the mirror admiring how handsome he really looked. He then screwed open a bottle of his cologne and dabbed some on the sides of his neck. Ash grabbed a few condoms and wished his lizard, Eli goodbye. He was about to leave but soon remember about his new toy that Pablo made him. He screwed on the new hand that his Hispanic friend made and out the door he went. Ash got into the old beat up Delta and backed up over the neighbor’s freshly made leave pile. Laughing to himself he spun out and headed to the local bar where his date awaits him.

 

He slid into the parking space with the car, the tires squealing as the car slid sideways. Once out he headed to the bar’s door. Ash went to the dartboard taking hold of the dart in his real hand and threw it at the other board, missing it completely but he couldn’t have cared less. He sat down on the stool in front of the bar ordering a drink while his eyes gazed through the crowd of dancing bodies. He tried to remember some of the physical qualities Kelly had told him, but it honestly went into one ear and out the other as soon as he heard that she was attractive. He saw a broad across from him with her head tilted to the side, looking away from him, her brunette hair hung around her shoulders. Now if this was any other night he would’ve made a hit on her the minute he walked in but tonight… Tonight was going to be one of a kind he just knew it and he wasn’t going to blow it. The bartender returned with his drink. Ash took a big swallow of the bitter liquid feeling it burn at the back of his throat as it went down. He was about to pull out his phone to text Kelly to figure out who the hell he was looking for when a person sat beside.

“Hey buddy, you wanna get up? Kind of expecting someone.” He was beginning to get irritated, he has now waited for almost a half of an hour and no show. The women beside him didn’t move just ignored Ash. He sighed and got his phone out and texted his friend.

 

_ What the hell does she look like?! _

Ash finished his drink plus another one as he waited for Kelly to reply, he was about to start his third one when he felt his pocket of his jacket vibrate. 

_ Did you not listen to me when I told you?!  _ _ She has black hair like severely black hair and she is also very pale you can’t miss her. _

 

He looked up again into the crowd not seeing anyone that matched her description. He sighed and took another swig of his drink. Kelly didn’t even tell him her name so he didn’t have very much to go on. Ash froze then slowly he turned his head to the side to the woman closest to him. She had the darkest hair that he thinks he has ever seen on a person and she was very very pale, good enough for him. “Hey, do you happen to be here on a blind date?” The women turned her attention to him from the bartender that she just ordered a beer from. Her icy blue eyes were the first place he stared at little too long. Next to his eyes went to her bright red plush lips and down her neck, she didn’t have much cleavage showing which disappointed him but also was happy she was not like every other girl in this town that didn’t give a damn about their body and who saw it. She wore a thigh-high shiny, dark blue dress that made her eyes pop. She looked at him with one eyebrow up in confusement, she spoke in sexiest voice Ash has ever heard. He hopes he can hear her shouting his name later on tonight but those thoughts were for a different time… Ah, who was he kidding, he is Ash Williams for God’s sake when does he not think about banging hot chicks. 

“Yes, Who’s asking?” Her hair was in pigtails that made Ash thinking about pulling on them while he had his way with her. He bit his lip, his voice dripping with pride,

“I’m Ash. Ash Williams, I’m friends with Kelly. She set this whole thing up.” She nodded while clearly she checked him out her eyes traveled his body. She bit her lip though muuuchh sexier than probably what he looked like doing it. Her eyes then shot back to his, she smiled and held out her hand to take.

“I’m (Y/N). So you know Kelly?” She sipped her beer awaiting his response. 

“Yeah I met her while working at Value Stop. Where did you meet her?” She turned in her seat towards him.

“I’m her new roommate. I just moved here from Pennsylvania.” She swiveled on the bar stool. Ash nervously played with the hem of the sleeve of his blue button up. 

“What made you move?” She had a lost look on her face but answered with,

“Eh. Just wanted to explore more. So I went on a road trip and when I crashed at a hotel not far from here and after a couple days I decided I liked this place enough to live here. How long did you live here for?” She ordered another drink as well as Ash did.

“Me? I use to live here in the Eighties but something happened and I moved but now, now I’m here to stay.” Ash smiled and gave her a wink. “Your top looks great but it would look better on my floor.” He waited for the slap that he would usually get from girls he told that to, but it never came. Instead, she chuckled and delivered,

“Is that a shovel in your back pocket? Cuz I’m digging that ass.” She cracked up laughing as well as Ash did. “Why thank you! You got any others? I challenge you to pick-up line contest.” (Y/N) sat in her seat ready for this moment.

“Is that a mirror in your pocket because I can see myself in your pants.” She was laughing at his reaction to that one. 

“Really is that the best you got? I can do better. Can I read your shirt in brail?” She choked on her drink. “That’s not going to be the only thing you’ll be choking on tonight.” She had tears falling down her face from laughing partially from the choking but mostly because of laughing.

“Okay, Okay you win. You’re the pick-up king master!” Ash grinned at her. This was the most fun that he has ever had on a date. Actually, he couldn't even remember the last time he was on a date they were all one night stands. 

 

Last call was being shouted by the bartender. It was nearing 1 AM, (Y/N) yawned a couple of time. She was super tired but really didn’t want to stop talking to him. Both of them started to get up a little nausea of the sudden movement, but they got their pace soon enough. “I have to get home I got work tomorrow morning? You wanna hang out again this weekend?” She had a hopeful look flutter across her face.

“Of course, doll. I’ll drop anything to spend time with you.” (Y/N)'s heart soared, even though she just met this man she knew he was special. 

“Thanks for the wonderful night. It was really nice meeting you. Can I get your number so I can text you where we can meet up?” He smiled at her while she got out her phone to write the number down. She then called a taxi, waayyy too drunk to drive back to her and Kelly’s apartment. She would ask her to come and get her car later. (Y/N) and Ash walked outside and waited for the taxi. It took only a few minutes for it to arrive.

“Goodbye, gorgeous.” He said giving her a tight hug. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye.

 

She got situated at home, Kelly must be in bed already. (Y/N) got her phone and texted Ash.

_ Thanks for tonight :) _

It was a couple of minutes until she got a reply. She almost fell asleep when the vibrations shocked her back to be half way awake. Her eye squinted when she tried to look at her phone but the brightness made them burn.

_ Anytime, Babycakes. Goodnight. _

 

_ Goodnight. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the reader and Ash find surprising things about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what else to write about but I'll try to keep it going with the show.

I woke up the next morning with a massive brain shattering hangover. The light from my bedroom window waking me from my much-needed sleep, groaning I rubbed my face trying to get myself coherent enough to get out of my bed. I went over to the bathroom and saw the state of my hair and the makeup I forgot to take off from last night. I pulled a brush through the wild mane that is my hair into a messy bun and took off the remains of the makeup. I went back into my room to pull on an oversized AC/DC T-shirt and a pair of black panties. I started making my way toward the kitchen, where the smell of breakfast and coffee awaits me. 

I saw Kelly slaving over the stove, cooking of what smelled like pancakes and bacon. She wore a dark purple tank top with a few holes on the side and  had on a pair of fuzzy black pajamas pants.

“Hey Kell” I waved to her, making my presence known while I sat down to read the newspaper that was sitting on the kitchen table. Seeing on the front page that a festival was coming to town next week. Hmph. I might have to go.

“Hey, man! So how’d it go last night? Did he treat you good? If he didn’t I swear to God, I’ll beat the shit out of him when I go into work today.” She had a smile on her face as she chewed aggressively on a piece a bacon.

“No, it went amazingly last night. He was the perfect gentleman.” I remember all that happened last night and my heart started fluttering just thinking about it.

“Gentleman? Are you sure we're talking about the same guy?” She chuckled and took a drink of her orange juice.

“We had a pick-up line contest and he won. We also talked about our lives and stuff. After that, it was nearing one and I thought I should head home so I could at least have a couple of hours of sleep before work.” Kelly nodded going back to the stove to check on the pancakes. 

“Sounds nice. I’m glad you guys hit it off, but if anything does ‘happen’ between you two I don’t want to hear about it, like at all. Okay? Just making that clear.” She snickered. I laughed along with her and told her.

“Don’t worry I won’t or maybe I will just to torture you to get back whenever you annoy me at some point.” I gave her my most mischievous smile. Kelly looked at the clock noticing it was almost time to leave to go start her shift at Value Stop.

“I am really glad you guys got along but my shift starts in a few minutes so I gotta get going.” I thanked her for setting us up and she ran up the stairs to switch into her work outfit. 

 

Once I finished eating some of the breakfast that Kelly made I put the rest of the leftovers in the fridge, then I hightailed it back to my room. I bought the cover over me, feeling the breeze of the central air take over my room. Fully relaxed, lying on my bed I decided to watch a few episodes of  _ Archer _ to fall back asleep to. I turned on the tv and went to Netflix. I picked one of my favorite episodes which, was the one where they were all stuck in the elevator. I was about to fall asleep when I felt the vibrating under my head. I propped myself on my elbows and lifted the pillow to find my phone there. I read the text from Ash,

_ Hey, Sweetcheeks! I wanted to check in & see how you were doing. _

I cheeks started to heat up seeing his message. I responded with,

_ Hey Ash :* I’m fine got a hangover but it’s pretty much gone for now. How about u? _

I focused back on the show. Milton the toaster came to ‘save’ the day by making toast for Archer and his friends.

I felt my phone vibrate again.

_ Glad you’re feeling better. I’m on break right now. Chillin’ with Pablo. _ I smiled he talked about that kid so much yesterday he must really care about him. I got the bright idea about visiting Ash while he was on his break with some lunch. My work didn’t start until about 2 so I got plenty of time. I put some skinny jeans on that really hugged my ass and left on the AC/DC shirt. I grabbed the keys and got into my purple Chevelle and sped out of the parking garage. I decided on picking up some tacos from the closest Taco Bell near me. I didn’t know what Ash would like so I just bought the 5 for 5$ and hoped he would like it and an extra just in case anybody else wanted any. Then I made my way to Value Stop. I parked my car in the nearest parking space to the door and went inside. I found Kelly at the cash register and spoke,

“Hey! Thought I would surprise him with some lunch. Where is he?” Kelly ‘awed’ and pointed me to the back where the employees took their breaks. Once past the doors, I saw Ash with who I assumed was Pablo sitting at a picnic table talking. Ash had on a red suit top and brown pants to go along with his shoes that were the same color. Pablo had on a red vest with a white undershirt on and the same pants and shoes as Ash did. I snuck up behind Ash slowly, hoping that Pablo wouldn’t see me to ruin the surprise. I wrapped my arms around his chest.

“Hey there handsome.” He jumped but relaxed once he saw it was me.

“(Y/N) What are you doing here?” I sat down beside him waving to Pablo. “Pablo this is (Y/N). (Y/N) this Pablo, my small brown friend.” I laughed and sat the bag of Taco Bell I brought onto the table. 

“I brought you some lunch.” I smiled at him.

“Oh wow thanks, babycakes.” I love the nicknames he gives me.

“Soo… What do you guys do here?” I looked around at the sketchy lighting around the warehouse.

“We sell electronics and other stuff, but mostly electronics.” Pablo spoke out.

“Pablo, you can have some too, I bought extras.” He thanked me and dug into the other box. The silence grew as I gazed around taking everything in. 

“Are you two together?” Pablo nodded between Ash and me with his mouth full of burrito. I was about to open my mouth when the lights shut off. We all looked around confused.

“Hey lights on!” Ash yelled at whoever turned off the lights on us. Just then a helium sounding laugh echoed throughout the warehouse. I scooch close to Ash and wrapped my hands around him as he did the same to me. Whatever it was I giggled again, I was beginning to lose my cool and starting to freak out. “Who’s there?” Ash keeping his cool called out. He said it again but I could tell he was starting to get nervous as his voice got shaky. “(Y/N) stay here with Pablo. I’ll go an check it out.” He stood from the picnic table.

“Are you sure about this, Ash?” Pablo was beyond scared shitless at this point and so was I.

“Hell no! Why are you going after it!” I yelled at him trying to get some sense in him. He put his hand up to silence me.

“It’s okay I got this.” He left Pablo and me in the dark I pulled my phone from my pocket but to find out that it was dead. Pablo had got a lighter from his pocket and flicked it a few times ‘till the flame emerged and there we stood the lighters light only giving us a few feet to see. The mysterious thing giggles again this time closer. I had a death grip on Pablo making sure he wasn’t going anywhere. Then all that could be heard was Ash screaming. “Ash!?” I called out, nothing stopped his screaming. Pablo and I made it over to where he was. I didn’t believe my eyes when I saw that he was being attacked by a Little Lori doll. I didn't see something like this in almost fifteen years. Now something you probably didn’t know about me is that I use to hunt things like this that go bump in the night. Ever since I left my hometown all the paranormal stopped and I thought I got away from this life with my existence intact but sadly that wasn’t the case. I thought everything would go back to normal but nope. It wasn’t until now that something happened. I grabbed the closest thing next to Pablo and me which was shovels. I shoved one at Pablo and I took the other and charged at the doll that Ash manage to get away from and was on the floor. I raised my shovel and brought it down on the doll with all my might. Blood splattered everywhere. I turned to Ash blood staining my face and close. He looked sad for some reason.

“I didn’t want you to find out about this like this.” He said, Pablo, stood there feeling the awkward confused tension between Ash and myself. He excused himself and left though still traumatized.

“What are you talking about” 

“Short story short thirty years ago my friends I spent the night at a cabin. We found a book; Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. The book of the dead certain passages was recited. It awoke something in the woods, something dark, evil. It got into my hand and it went bad so I lopped it off at the wrist. It possessed my friends. My girlfriend, Linda… She… I was the only one to escape. And for the past thirty years, I’ve been hiding out. Now because I screwed up and read from that book one lousy time the evil has found me.” He looked down at his shoes and sighed.”I want you to go. If you’d die I would never forgive myself.” 

“Look, Ash, I’m not going anywhere. I get where you’re coming from, but I’m not leaving you. I’m going to tell you something I never told anyone. I use to hunt this kind of supernatural things a couple of years ago like werewolves to vampires hell even a suicidal teddy bear at one time. After a few years, they stopped coming after me and stopped killing people so I thought that was it. I could finally have a normal life, but nope I should have known that was too good to be true.” Ash had a look of disbelief on his face.

“Suicidal… Teddy bear?”

“All that and that’s what catches your attention.” I looked at him with a small smile, 

he returned it. “I was raised to hunt them by my dad’s friend, Bobby. Us and his boys Sam and Dean would all go out hunting different things probably things you never even hear about.” 

I sank down to cold concrete floor Ash followed me sitting right beside me leaning up against one of the selves. I laid my head on his shoulder.

“Tell me about them.” 


	3. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly about the Reader's back story.  
> Thank you Annie for commenting and getting me to write more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this turned out to be a crossover.

          I begin to tell him my story, starting from the beginning. “This whole nightmare started when I was ten years old. My dad and I were hunting a Rugaru, a person who had a genetic mutation that causes them to experience a murderous, cannibalistic hunger.” Ash chuckled at the name of the monster but otherwise stayed quiet. “ Anyway, we were hunting this thing for about a week and a half, interviewing witnesses and the victim’s family seeing if we could find any clues as to where this bastard was.”

          Ash was listening intently, following my every word without interruption. I continued telling my tale by saying we found the Rugaru in a wooded area up around Hibbing, Minnesota. While we were trekking through the woods, we began to hear voices which meant that we were getting closer. Eventually my dad and I found the hide out in the side of an abandoned quarry. “It was fenced in all around the place to keep trespassers away. The machines were still there as if the workers just up and left. We found the entrance to the place after a while of looking, the gate was locked and unfortunately we forgot our damn bolt cutters in a duffel bag at the motel where we were staying at. So he pulled me to the side and told me to cup my hands over my ears as he got his gun out and shot at the padlock. I watched as it clattered to the ground in pieces. He pushed the gates wide open. The graffiti was really out of control, everywhere you looked there was someone’s masterpiece. Considering this place was severely abandoned their artwork now was chipped and was washing away.”

          I continue saying how we walked into the quarry it eventually turned into what almost looked like a cave that was dug out. I also talked about how I had a mini flamethrower, Ash got a kick out of that and said it was adorable. My dad had a can of hairspray in one hand and a lighter in the other as both him and myself crept deeper into the darkness, our flashlights being our only ways to see. “I heard something to my left and me being the ten year old that I was, I headed toward the noise by the time I started moving. I heard my dad let out a few painful screams, w-while telling me to run as fast as I could and not look back. I-i couldn’t do it! I couldn’t just leave him there! I tried to light the fucker up like a damn Christmas tree but he was to fast. He carried my dad away, deeper into the cave. I could still hear his cries. I couldn’t do anything. If I went in it would be suicide. So I ran as fast as my small legs would carry me until next thing I knew I was back in the town where our motel was..”

         There were a few tears that were threatening to fall over my water line and my voice was starting to break. Ash must’ve noticed change in my mood and voice because he put his arms around my shoulders and used his good hand to turn my head towards him. I didn’t want to but I allowed him. He saw that my eyes were growing more redder. The more I looked at him the quicker the tears came and before I could look away he reached out and wiped them away with his thumb. He dropped his hand but started rubbing circles into my back to try and calm me down. I hid my head in his chest, shaking as I continued to let it all out, making his shirt wet from all my tears. I would have to apologize later. He repeatedly ran his hand through my hair, hushing me and telling me it’s okay, that he was here now and wouldn’t let anyone hurt me.

         After what felt like eternity later which in reality was probably ten minutes later. I felt like I could finish the story. I laid with my back against his chest and my legs along the inside of his, I let my head drop on his shoulder. “I made it back to the motel room and called the only person I could think of, my dad’s closest friend and who was considered family although not being related, Bobby Singer. He was a hunter in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.” I stated that after I got finished talking on the phone with Bobby that he told me to stay in my motel while it would be a couple of hours until he got to Minnesota. (Kind of flashback) I sat there on my bed with the lamp next to me on since it was getting late. I stared at pictures of my dad and I. There were pictures of us in different states, then there was someone with my mom right before she got killed by a Vetala. The last one of us together was my seventh birthday party. My smile was ear to ear, cake was smeared across my face and some of it was in my hair even. Both my dad and mom looked so happy, if they only knew what would happen.

         Bobby arrived and saw me on the one side of the motel sitting on the ground bawling my eyes out. He put a hand on my shoulder to let me know he was there. He told me ‘c’mon kiddo, I got chocolate milk and some candy for ya.’ I wiped my tears away with my sweater and some and I got into his beat up Chevelle and traveled with him back to South Dakota to his junkyard called, Singer’s Salvage.

         This is where I met the famous brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, they would soon become the closest thing that I had to brothers growing up. Sam was nine and Dean was thirteen at the time. Their dad, John would come and go on hunts either dropping the boys off or sometimes taking them with him. He would sometimes harass Bobby because he didn’t take them to practice their shooting but instead played catch and wrestled with them. When the boys were gone, I usually read books about some kind of lore. It was a different book each time. Bobby would keep me company, teaching me how to basic things like how to cook, the history of things. Basically he a home school teacher. Hell, he even taught me how to drive, the first day I turned sixteen and let me tell you, that was a nightmare. By the time Sam, Dean and I were in our 20’s, so much had happen. Sam went into Law school at Harvard. We were all so proud of him. Dean went on his own for a while, he continued hunting everywhere he could. Me? I stayed with Bobby, helping other hunters when they called needing to know how to kill some kind of creature. As well as helping Dean whenever he needed back up. Sam was on his last year of his bachelor’s degree when Dean came to him and told him that that their dad was missing. Even though he probably didn’t want to, Sam helped his brother out. By the end of that adventure, it resulted in no John and Sam’s girlfriend, Jessica killed in a fire that was caused by a demon. Losing Jessica really set Sam back. He dated her for almost a year and a half, one of his longest and successful relationship he ever had. He quit college and and kept hunting with Dean all the way across country, saving anyone they could from things that go bump in the night. When I wasn’t hanging out at Bobby’s, I worked at nearby bar that was known for. the hunters who stopped by for a cold one.That’s where I met Jody Mills, the town sheriff in Sioux Falls. I got to know her for many years. I got so many get out of jail free cards because of her and I am so grateful.

         I lost touch with Sam, Dean and Bobby when I decided to give hunting another go. I went all over the country, went from New York to California and back again. Before I knew it five years had past. So I made my way back to the town I once knew and loved. I parked my Chevelle outside of the gate that said Singer’s Salvage written across it, The gate was rusted and falling apart much like the rest of the stuff in the front yard and in the back where the junk yard was. There was no Rumsfeld, his dog, which made sad I thought he would still be alive. I went up to the door and knocked on it a few times until someone opened the door. It was Dean, He looked older and wiser, more mature. I greeted Sam and Bobby, Sam let his hair grow to his shoulder which looked nice on him. Bobby was still the same cantankerous old man that I knew and loved, calling me and idjit and pulling me in for a tight bare hug. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a man wearing a trench coat, with his back toward me. He turned around when he heard my footsteps. His dark black hair, was a mess on top of his head but somehow looked so good on him. His eyes were the next thing that caught my attention. They were the brightest shade of blue that could exist. His plump lips was set in a mutual expression. Along with the trenchcoat he had a suit on under it.

       “Who are you?” The man looked like he was about to fight me, when Dean rushed into the room saying, “Cas, don’t she’s family!” ‘Cas’ tilted his head in a confused puppy way, which looked way too cute for a man in what looked like his 30’s.

       “(Y/N) this is Castiel, an angel.” Dean spoke with a smirk on his face, clearly saw my shocked face. “No way! Angels are real?” I couldn’t believe in some ways I thought obviously they could be real if demons are but in other ways my mind still couldn’t believe I was standing in front of an angel. This was just the beginning of how I met and started dating Castiel, the angel. After a few of months at Bobby’s. Cas and I got closer, at first he was a little apprehensive about spending times with myself and other humans, after getting his ass chewed out by another angel named, Uriel. We didn’t see him for a while until we prayed to him for help on one of our cases. I sat him down and told him how I felt which he got extremely nervous and was about to leave when I turned him around kissed him. It was a quick peck on the lips but enough to get my message across from then on we’ve been together for around three years. All of us, Bobby, Sam, Dean, Cas, and I have been through hell and back. Together we have defeated the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, War, Famine, Death, and Pestilence. We also fought against countless angels, Anna Milton who we thought was an innocent girl but went back in time to stop Sam from being born. She was killed off by Michael, another angel. (End Flashback) “We had a plan to get Lucifer back into the cage so he could stop terrorizing us and other people.” Ash stared at me like a grew a second head.

       “You met Lucifer?” I glanced over at him.

       “Yeah… Sam was his vessel, which was a meat suit that could contain Lucifer. Sam was supposed to say yes to him and get posses but have enough will power to expel Lucifer out and into the cage when the time had come. Cas came in and tried to save the day by throwing a molotov at Michael which successful burned him to a crisp and sent him who knows where. T-then since the devil took over Sam. He snapped his finger and C-cas, he, he exploded into pieces. There was blood everywhere! He took Bobby to the ground and knocked him unconscious. He moved onto me, he took a piece of hair and placed behind my ear. He told me he wished he had more time where he could torture me long, slow and painful, where he wouldn’t be interrupted. Dean came in and save the day by punching him square in the jaw. He knocked Dean out of the way, the devil came back toward me and got a knife out of Sam’s pocket and began to cut along my shirt and then started to make cuts into my skin, I screamed so loud. Dean quickly tackled him out of the way, I was loosing blood very quickly and before I knew it I passed out.” I took a deep breath and continued, “ I woke up back at Bobby’s there’s was gauze wrapped around a couple places on my body mostly my chest. I noticed I was dressed in different clothes. I learned that we lost Sam, that he went along with Lucifer into the cage. After I began to heal I started to get more depressed after losing Castiel as well as Sam. So I left Dean and Bobby telling them I needed time to myself. That was about two years ago and so here I am.” Ash stared out ahead of where we were, letting it all sink in, everything that I had told which was a shit ton of information. I got up from where I was leaning on him and turned around to look at him.

       “Wow… That, that is, I don’t even know what to say.”

       “Don’t say anything just hug me.” I straddled his thighs and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice breakfast with crew leads to getting a phone call from someone you didn't think you would ever her from again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry about the delay. I got fired from my job and was in a bit of a rut, but guess who's meeting Sebastian Stan in less than a week as well as Matt Ryan this GAL! I'm so excited and nervous. Anyways I hope you like I'll try my best to keep up with this. Comment what you want to see.

A couple weeks and a few bumpy incidents later, Everything was mostly back to normal between Ash and I. Sure, it was a couple of difficult days filled with not quite an awkwardness but just embarrassment.

I pushed aside the glass door of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself and exited the bathroom. I thought about all my training as a hunter, and I never once said a word to anyone about it.

I walked across the hall to my bedroom and changed into shorts and a tank top then went over to the living room and flicked on the tv. The apartment was uncomfortably quiet, the tv is the only source of the sound. 

I had told Ash how I started out in the ‘family business’, and what happened to my dad to cause me to be in the business, as well as my most of my history of the Winchester’s. He sat there and listened to me, comforting me at the end when I was bawling my eyes out.

After staying at my apartment for those first few days after that chick flick moment. Kelly threatened to kick my ass if I don’t fix things with Ash. So, I slowly began to talk to him again and he understood everything I went through and explained his troublesome past. He told me that 30 years ago, he and his friends went to a cabin in the woods. He had found a book in the seller that was the Necronomicon; The book of the dead. He foolishly read from it and soon one by one, each of his friends either got possessed or got killed in the crossfire.

Now here we were at a diner, in the middle of nowhere called the Western Moose. The Delta along with Airstream trailer was parked out front of the place. We weren’t in a hurry and going to enjoy a nice meal.

The asphalt was wet from the recent rain. Water slowly dripping down the windows of the car. A pleasant smell accompanied the short shower. It was so peaceful out. 

Kelly and Pablo trailed behind us as we entered the establishment. The inside was filled with an assortment of antiques along the wall. The temperature was warmer inside than out. There were pictures of the restaurant throughout its timeline lining the wall, where the seats were. It looked as if it was a cowboy themed place to eat.

In a short time, We were seated and handed menus. The waitress was a nice older woman, who had her reddish hair pinned away from her face and served us with a smile. Her name tag said, Beverly.  
“What can I get for Y’all” Beverly got out her notebook, ready to take our orders. The three of us got pancakes and waffles, while Kelly got french toast. Small chit chat was heard over the low drone over the radio as other people waited for their food or were eating. 

A different waitress came back along with our food. You were disappointed, wanting to talk to Beverly more. This woman was the opposite of Beverly. She didn’t bother to pin her hair back, it fell on her face, unkempt. Her cleavage was on full display for anyone to look. Her name tag said, Tammy. She stared at Ash, clear lust in her eyes. Her finger wrapped around a strand of her platinum blonde hair, curling it with the seductive smile. I glared at Tammy but kept my temper back. 

“I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours, handsome?” Her nasal voice instantly giving me a headache. She put a hand on his arm. I was about to jump in, telling that fake barbie doll how it really is. Until Ash chimed in,

“Now any other time I would’ve said yes and took you home and rocked your world, but  
I’m now a taken man... Wow never said that one before.” Ash said the second part more to himself than us. He then ignored her and started to dig into his pancakes, she placed onto the table. She scoffed at him and called him a ‘bastard’ then left hastily. My mouth dropped. He’s taken? Since when did we even talk about that? “What?” Ash queried.

“Since when did we get together?” I hesitated. He was silence for a few minutes.

“I was just thinking ‘cause I think your hot and you think I’m hot. That we had some unspoken thing between u- Look I rather not be spilling my feelings in front of these two knuckleheads.” He ushered to Pablo and Kelly, who was smiling at him. 

The dull sound of the radio became more aware now that the silence took over the table. Ash started talking about how he was going to put a stop to this evil once and for all by going back to the cabin, the place where it all started 30 years ago.

“You know I’m down. The last thing I want every Deadite to see is this ugly mug.” Kelly spoke with determination. Pablo and I agreed, that we wanted to help put an end to this madness or at least go down swinging. I knew there was no point in me hiding from it. I was born a hunter, it’s in my blood and I just can’t seem to shake the evil off of me for long.

“Yeah, I know, but the thing is you can’t go with me.” I put down my silverware and shocked that he would insist to go on a suicide mission rather than go as a team.

“I’m sorry. What?” Pablo blurted out.

“I’ve put your lives in too much danger already. Especially you, (Y/n). And this cabin, if you go here, you would end up possessed, I would have to kill you all and cut your heads off and that would just be bad for everybody.” he finished the rest of his breakfast.

“Are you forgetting I used to be a hunter? I literally used to fight everything evil just like you. I’m not some defenseless little girl!” I spoke anger racing through my voice. I realized my slip up. I didn’t tell Kelly or Pablo, for that matter that I use to be in the family business.

“Wait, backtrack. First of what do you mean by being a hunter. I mean obviously you hunted things. Duh. and you fought evil too?!” Pablo babbled on, trying to learn more.

I cleared my throat and told them the short version of my backstory. By the end of it, their faces were shocked and surprised and finished with breakfast.  
“Wow. No wonder you were so chilled with that thing that happened at work with the doll.” Pablo wondered remembering back at the Value Stop, how the Little Lori doll attacked all of us. Kelly was lucky to not be there. Not much else was asked or said.

We got up grabbing our jackets and headed to the door once the meal was paid for. Ash got into the driver’s seat I got in beside him, Kelly and Pablo in the backseat. I let out a content sigh happy to be on the road again. Ash turned the key and started the car. He put an arm around me ignoring that the other two were behind us. 

“Where to next, you crazy kids? Ash asked, glancing at the rearview mirror at them.

My phone buzzed off in my pocket, alerting me of someone trying to call me. I didn’t recognize the number. Ash noticed and spoke, “What is it?” I shrugged and answered it.

At first I didn’t hear anything then, “Y/n. I know we had a falling out but, we could really use your help.” A pained voice said, you didn’t think you would ever hear from him again or at least a very long time from now.  
“Sam?” You stared at Ash and the sound of a gunshot went off and the line went dead.


End file.
